Human (playable)
}} The Stormwind humans are a resilient breed, having survived an invasion by the savage orcs during the First War. During the Second War, the armies of Stormwind rallied with the Alliance of Lordaeron to reclaim their homeland of Azeroth. After the success of the Second War, Stormwind was rebuilt and human civilization began to flourish once again throughout the southlands. History The noble Stormwind humans are a proud, tenacious race. They bravely fought the orcish Horde for generations as the patrons of the Grand Alliance. Just as they thought peace had at last settled over their war-torn kingdoms, an even darker shadow descended upon the world. The undead Scourge unleashed a foul plague of death upon humanity and succeeded in decimating the northern human kingdom of Lordaeron. The few humans who survived fled south to the protection of Stormwind. Yet no sooner had the undead struck than the demonic Burning Legion began its cataclysmic invasion of the world. The warriors of humanity stood fast against the Legion and helped save the world from imminent destruction. Nearly six years later, the defenders of Stormwind stand vigilant against any who would threaten the sanctity of their lands. Situated in the foothills of Elwynn Forest, Stormwind City is one of the last bastions of human power in the world. King Varian Wrynn rules the people of Stormwind, who remain steadfast in their commitment to the Grand Alliance. Backed by their stalwart allies, the armies of Stormwind have been called away to once again fight the savage Horde on distant battlefields. With the armies gone, the defense of Stormwind now falls to its proud citizens. You must defend the kingdom against those who encroach upon it, and hunt down the subversive traitors who seek to destroy it from within. Now is the time for heroes. Now humanity’s greatest chapter can be told. Appearance Humans’ skin ranges from dark to light and may have tones of other colors. Their eyes are blue, brown, green, gray or hazel. Human hair is brown, black, blond or red. Humans look like exaggerated forms of real-life humans, with men usually keeping their hair short and women usually longer. Beards on men seem very popular, or shaving is just not common. Humans average 6 feet in height and weigh about 180 pounds, with men noticeably taller and heavier than women. Notable Stormwind Humans * Alonsus Faol - Former Archbishop of the Clerics of Northshire. * Anduin Lothar - Champion of King Llane. Lion of Azeroth, last scion of Arathor. * Anduin Wrynn - Prince of Stormwind, son of King Varian. * Archbishop Benedictus - Leader of the Church of Light. * Bolvar Fordragon - Former regent of Stormwind. * Edwin VanCleef - Kingpin of the Defias Brotherhood. * King Adamant Wrynn - King of Azeroth prior to the First War. * King Llane Wrynn - King of Azeroth during the First War. * King Varian Wrynn - King of Stormwind, current Stormwind human leader. * Mara Fordragon - Patron of the refugees who fled Lordearon. * Marcus Jonathan - General of Stormwind. * Nielas Aran - Court conjurer of Stormwind, father of Medivh. * Reginald Windsor - A hero from the First and Second War. Playable Race ]] The humans start in Northshire Valley, an area located in northern Elwynn Forest. Starting Attributes Racial Traits Reasons for Racial Traits Humans have long chosen Sword Specialiaztion and Mace Specialization. These weapons have come to symbolize justice in human culture and human martial arts are built around their use. Humans are well known for their skills in Diplomacy. Their leaders proposed forming the Alliance, and even ordinary citizens know that the right choice of words means the difference between leaving a good impression and leaving a great one. Human tenacity is one of their best traits as a race. They will continue to fight through any level of adversity. Faced with invasions by the orcs and even the Scourge, The Human Spirit remains unconquered. Human societies tend to have more problems with crime than those of other races. This is perhaps best exemplified by the rise of the Defias and the Syndicate, though there are plenty of small time crooks as well. To cope, humans have developed their skills of Perception. When a human suspects something is up, they can look and listen extra carefully for hidden enemies. Humans are also good at improvising, and often an enemy commander will at first see a broken mob screaming 'Every Man for Himself,' only to realize too late that his crowd control techniques are failing. See also *Human magic *Human technology it:Umani di Stormwind Category:Alliance races Category:Humans